X-24
X-24 was a mutant clone with the same powers as Wolverine, resembling Wolverine in his prime. Biography ''Logan X-24 was created by Dr. Zander Rice for the Transigen Project - designed to be a killing machine who resembled Logan in his prime. He had all the rage and ferocity that Logan had but very little self-control. X-24 kills Charles Xavier while he is staying at the Munson's house. Nate Munson and Kathryn Munson are killed by X-24 as well. X-24 critically injures Will Munson and battles Logan, who he also severely injures. Will hits X-24 with his car and shoots him in the head before he dies due to his injuries. Rice later injects X-24 with a serum to speed his healing factor. In the final battle at the Canadian border, X-24 battles Logan. He mortally wounds Logan, whose healing factor was slowing. Laura kills X-24 by shooting him in the head with an adamantium bullet. Logan dies from the injuries he received fighting X-24, in Laura's arms. Character traits X-24 never spoke, only grunting and yelling. Because he was made to be a weapon, X-24 only ever knew rage and hatred. After being shot by Will Munson, X-24 wakes up and is startled. However, he is somewhat calmed by Zander Rice when he injects him with a serum. Rice created X-24 and he was the closest thing X-24 had to a father. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' X-24 had a powerful healing factor, but despite him being the young wolverine, his regenerative abilities match the elderly Wolverine, not the youthful one. While he healed from a considerable amount of non-lethal wounds in mere moments, when he had massive physical wounds, he required Tnansigen's power booster serum to heal properly. *'Superhuman Strength:' He was genetically enhanced to have superior physical strength as he was able to lift a vehicle off himself. *'Superhuman Speed:' He can take on a considerable amount of men before they would react. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He has a considerable amount of inhuman stamina. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' He too has an adamantium skeleton. **'Retractable Bone Claws:' He too has claws just like Wolverine. Abilities ''To be added Relationships *Wolverine - Enemy. *Charles Xavier - Enemy and victim. *Laura Kinney - Enemy and killer. *Zander Rice - Ally; deceased. *Donald Pierce - Ally; deceased. *The Reavers - Allies. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Logan'' (First appearance) - Hugh Jackman Behind the Scenes To be added Trivia * X-24 was created for the movie but he is most similar to Albert, a robot doppelganger of Wolverine from the comics. Albert was created by Donald Pierce. However, Wolverine defeats Albert. * X-24 never talks, only making grunting sounds and yelling. * The battle between X-24 and Wolverine is symbolic because Wolverine is literally fighting his worst inner demon, which is a version of him full of rage, bloodlust and hate. Gallery ''Logan'' X24-logan.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Clones Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Immortal Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Created Characters